


While My Pretty One Sleeps

by sweet_and_sour_candy_77



Category: Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_and_sour_candy_77/pseuds/sweet_and_sour_candy_77
Summary: Silmeria sleeps, Brahms remembers.





	While My Pretty One Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).



Brahms sat on his throne, his castle still and dark. He focused on the light that hung above him, a large illuminated crystal that held his beloved Silmeria. There she slept until the time was right and he was there to be her guardian for as long as that took.

He closed his eyes, focusing on the darkness. After a time he was able to will himself into a trance. This was the only way he could still communicate with her while she was in the crystal. Slowly he saw her form in his mind’s eye, the beautiful battle maiden that he loved.

“Silmeria…” he whispered and reached out to her. He imagined that he could feel her body in his arms. She smiled at him, her hands going up to touch his face.

“Ever my protector,” she said and kissed him gently, just as she did when she was still by his side. He returned her kiss and then pressed his face into her golden hair.

“Silmeria,” he wept, “how much longer must we wait?”

“Soon my dearest,” she shushed him, “soon. Until then, take refuge in my arms. Think back to the most precious time we had. Do you remember? Think back to when we were as one…”

“I remember,” Brahms said with a smile. “It is one of my dearest memories.”

“The remember it now,” she urged him. “Let our love soothe your heart.”

Brahms remembered:

Silmeria stood and stared out at the full moon through the large window in front of her in Brahms’ castle. She was transfixed by its beauty. The moon and the sun did not shine in Asgard and only on Midgard could she appreciate the sky’s changing from light to dark and the unique lights that emanated from the sun and the moon.

Her einherjar were sleeping in various parts of the castle. Tomorrow they would all do the unthinkable -- stand against Odin and the other gods in an unprecedented war. It would have been thought a nigh impossible task, if not for Silmeria’s spirit, Brahm’s determination and the strengths of the Valkyrie’s einherjar. Not even Odin was undefeatable against such odds.

Still, a sliver of worry did pass over Silmeria, despite her confidence and bravado. Perhaps that was the influence of the human world-- a balance in all things -- good/evil, light/dark, doubt/belief. But she shook it from her and stood tall, an imposing silhouette against the tall windows. Brahms, however, saw that small moment of doubt and crossed the room to stand by her side.

“Are you worried about the battle that looms?” He asked her.

“I do not wish harm to come to my einherjar,” she answered quickly. ”Brave and strong as they may be, they are not gods.” She turned to him. “And I worry that… you…”

“Am I an einherjar to you?” He asked suddenly. Silmeria uncharacteristically blushed. 

“No...you are my friend…” she replied, her eyes turning back to the moon.

“Just your friend?” Brahms half-teased. Silmeria huffed under her breath and crossed her arms. Brahms stepped closer in concern.

“Are you truly worried? Are you afraid we will not be victorious in our righteous war?”

“No, we are strong, I have no doubt of that, I am just over anxious is all.” She pushed past him and removed her sword and sheath, setting them down in a corner. Next, she went to work on her armor. Silmeria fumbled with the latch of her armor at her shoulder as she tried to release it. Brahms went over to her and gently placed his hands on top of hers. She was shaking. He undid the stubborn latch for her and then undid the one at the other shoulder. Silmeria shrugged the armor off, revealing her plain white battle dress beneath.

“Thank you,” she said softly, moving to place her armor next to her sword in the corner. Brahms admired her as she moved, her figure illuminated by the moonlight that filled the room. He realized that he had never seen her in an unarmored state and his breath caught at the possible implications. He admired how the pale light illuminated her golden hair; she was made for moonlight.

Silmeria turned and walked over to him. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, his skin cool against her palm. “You are much more than a friend...at least, that’s how I feel,” she whispered with intent. He mirrored her movement, his hand going to her face and he smiled.

“Then before battle, let us share something more tender,” he said softly, his fingers caressing her cheek. She reached forward and pulled him towards her, enveloping him in a tight embrace. Then she answered him by tilting his head towards her and pressing a deep kiss to his lips.

They took each other by the hands and went to Brahms’ room. The bed was stark white against its darker surroundings and the two of them climbed onto it while still touching one another. Silmeria sank back against the soft pillows and Brahms climbed over her, gently settling his weight partly on top. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her hands in his black hair, pulling him down into another deep kiss, her legs coming to wrap themselves around his body. He moved in closer to her and settled between her legs, running his hands across the soft material of her dress. She went to remove the vest from his shoulders and he shucked it off; her hands ran over his cool skin and the muscles that it covered. Brahms made to lift her dress up and over her head, laying the Valkyrie bare. He then divested himself of his pants and the two of them looked at one another, enjoying the beauty of each other’s bodies no longer hidden from view. Tenderly they held each other once more and began their lovemaking with a kiss. 

Tomorrow would be the time for battle.

Tonight would be only for them.


End file.
